Mobile electronic devices are ubiquitous in today's society. From cell phones to tablet computers, they can be found in pockets, purses, and briefcases, and are used in both personal and business settings. Generally, the devices include a visual display output. In some cases, display may perform double-duty by providing the visual output and receiving touch input. Often, these devices also include cameras and other input devices. Both the display screens and camera covers are typically made of glass.
In processing the glass for use as a camera cover or a display screen, a large sheet of glass is initially cut into squares by a scribe and break process before each of the cut squares are ground into a desired shape. Chamfers may be added to the individual glass pieces and a chemical strengthening process may be performed to help fortify the glass pieces. Subsequently, each individual glass piece is lapped, polished and decorated to finally produce the glass cover or screen. The process is lengthy and includes many steps, most of which are performed on an individual basis rather than in a batch. Despite all the processing, the glass remains susceptible to damage and scratches, chips and cracks in the glass diminish the ability of the device to perform its intended purposes.